Movie Magic
by Sekmeth Dei
Summary: Thorin escapa a su estudio algunas horas con el fin de trabajar en santa paz y con toda la tranquilidad que pueda. Pero cuando se da cuenta de que no se oye ninguna risa, gritos, ni nada de nada, comienza a preocuparse y se dispone a investigar. Lo que encuentra hace que se quede boquiabierto.


**Movie Magic **

**Disclaimer: **Esta es la traducción oficial de la historia **"****Movie Magic****"**, de **The Emcee ****(** u/867133/The-Emcee**)**.

**The Hobbit **es propiedad de J.R.R. Tolkien

**Notas del Autor:** Quería escribir algo estúpido, un poco lindo y esponjoso, así que aquí está. R & R. Disfruten!

**Parejas:** Thilbo, Dwori (Dwalin/Ori)

**Les dejo el link de la historia original:**

s/8942102/1/Movie-Magic

**Resumen:**

Thorin escapa a su estudio algunas horas con el fin de trabajar en santa paz y con toda la tranquilidad que pueda. Pero cuando se da cuenta de que no se oye ninguna risa, gritos, ni nada de nada, comienza a preocuparse y se dispone a investigar. Lo que encuentra hace que se quede boquiabierto.

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Movie Magic**

Thorin amaba a sus sobrinos y amigos. No había nada que no haría por ellos. Él era capaz de ir hasta lo más profundo del infierno y regresar por ellos, pero había veces en que él sólo quería que cayeran muertos. ¿Cómo se hizo amigo de gente tan ruidosa, juguetona y traviesa que estaban mucha más allá de su alcance? Balin no era tan malo y Bifur murmuraba en su mayoría, por lo que casi nunca eran parte del ruido.

Fili y Kili por otra parte, solían comenzar todo. Eran payasos y bromistas por naturaleza y a menudo sacaban a los demás de sus casillas. Ori, que a menudo traía a sus hermanos, Dori y Nori, con él, sobre todo porque Dori era sobreprotector y a Nori le gustaba divertirse también. Dwalin se uniría en función de su estado de ánimo, Oin y Gloin estaban siempre para los chistes y cuentos. Bofur generalmente hacía reír a todos al lanzar comida a su hermano Bombur, para que la atrapara con la boca. Y Bilbo, bueno, el pequeño amante de Thorin solía sentarse en silencio mientras los otros continuaban, ya sea riéndose de sus chistes o preocupándose acerca de si habían incendiado las cortinas de nuevo o no.

Cuando llegaban demasiado lejos, Thorin era, generalmente, el que intervenía y silenciaba a todos. Con una sola palabra, gritó con ira o dicho tranquilo, la casa entera se llenaba con un silencio que rivalizaba con un cementerio hasta que Dwalin y Balin, siempre los dos de ellos, decidieran ser los primeros en irse. Luego Bifur, Bofur y Bombur se irían. Gloin y Oin serían los próximos y finalmente Dori, Nori y Ori. Bilbo les sugería suavemente a Fili y Kili que sería mejor que fueran a su habitación y siempre seguían su consejo cuando Thorin perdía la calma. Y luego, Bilbo abrazaría a Thorin y se lo llevaría directamente a su habitación un rato antes de la cena (si eran demasiado ruidosos, Fili y Kili nunca lo mencionaron)

Sin embargo hoy, Thorin decidió que iba a ir a su estudio y hacer algo de trabajo, dejando a Bilbo para hacerles frente a sus ruidosos amigos y familiares. Se sentía un poco culpable por haber hecho eso, pero Bilbo tenía el sábado libre, fuera de su casa editorial. Trabajaba de manera independiente, Thorin no, por lo que tenía que trabajar.

Con los gritos y el ejercicio correr por las escaleras, cerró de golpe la puerta y le puso llave antes de sentarse en su escritorio frente a la computadora. De vez en cuando, oía fuertes golpes, pero con su música, que reproducía en un volumen bajo, la mayoría de las voces se ahogaron. Thorin logró avanzar una gran cantidad de trabajo de esta manera y estaba a punto de guardar todo cuando, por fin se dio cuenta de algo.

No había oído ningún sonido desde hacía media hora más o menos. Su casa nunca estaba tranquila en un buen día, no cuando todo el mundo estaba allí pasando el rato, así que para Thorin esto era naturalmente, sospechoso. Puso pausa a su música, trató de escuchar a alguien hablar. Pero no pasó nada. Todo estaba en silencio y por una vez, se sintió un tanto aliviado y preocupado.

¿Qué pasaría si Bilbo decidió que los otros eran muy difíciles de controlar y los mató a todos (no es que Thorin pudiera culparlo por ello)? ¿Y si los otros mataron a Bilbo cuando este trataba de matarlos? ¿Y si un monstruo gigante apareció en el porche delantero y se los comió?

Sólo de pensar en todas las posibilidades hacia que Thorin se preocupara y se levantó de su escritorio. Quitó el seguro de la puerta, la abrió y escuchó durante un minuto. No podía oír nada. Dejó su estudio y se dirigió por el pasillo y comenzó su descenso por las escaleras. Al principio, no podía oír nada, pero a medida que se acercaba a la cocina, podía oír los sonidos procedentes de la sala de estar. Thorin estaba a pocos pasos de distancia de la cocina cuando se dio cuenta de que era el sonido de la TV la que estaba oyendo.

Preguntándose qué demonios podía mantener la atención de todos y tenerlos tan tranquilos y fuera de problemas, Thorin pasó rápidamente a través de la cocina y entró en la sala de estar. Bilbo estaba sentado en el extremo del sofá más cercano a la sala, leyendo un libro, mientras que la cabeza Kili descansaba sobre su hombro. Fili estaba apoyado contra su hermano y los ojos de sus dos sobrinos estaban centrados por completo en la pantalla del televisor. Bofur, Bombur y Bifur estaban sentados en el suelo delante del sofá, también prestando mucha atención a la televisión. Ori se acurrucó contra Dwalin en el sofá, apenas parpadeaban para no perderse lo que estaban proyectando. Oin y Gloin estaban sentados en el suelo, entre el diván y el sofá mientras que Balin estaba sentado en una mecedora en la parte trasera de la sala. Dori y Nori estaban sentados delante de Oin y Gloin con sus ojos fijos en el televisor, pero de vez en cuando enviaban preocupadas miradas hacia Dwalin y Ori.

Nadie decía ni una palabra. Solamente veían la televisión y de vez en cuando alguien suspiraba suavemente.

Thorin se dirigió al sofá y pasó los dedos por los rizos suaves de Bilbo. Su amante le miró desde abajo y sonrió cariñosamente. Inclinándose, Thorin depositó un suave beso en sus labios antes de que él se apoyara en el respaldo del sofá. Miró la pantalla del televisor para ver lo que había captado la atención de todos por completo. Lo que vio le sorprendió y su mandíbula se abrió. Después de un minuto, se dio cuenta de que, todavía estaba con la boca abierta y la cerró rápidamente antes de hablar.

"¿Bambi? ¿Pusiste Bambi en el reproductor de DVD?" le preguntó Thorin a Bilbo en un susurró.

"¿Qué?" Bilbo le preguntó. Cuando volteó a la pantalla, con los ojos captando las imágenes proyectadas "Oh, sí lo hice. Ninguno de ellos la ha visto y me imaginé que sería muy fácil mantenerlos preocupados lo suficiente como para que tu pudieras terminar de hacer tu trabajo"

"Bueno, ciertamente lo has logrado, Bilbo" le dijo Thorin y sus ojos azules recorrieron de nuevo la habitación antes de regresar al más pequeño.

"Eres muy inteligente e ingenioso, amor. No me siento tan mal por haberte abandonado con toda esta bola de gente"

"¡Shhhhhh!" susurró Ori en voz alta y algunos otros le lanzaron miradas a Thorin que le decían con toda claridad "cállate o muere"

Como no quería perturbarla inusual paz y tranquilidad, Thorin cerró la boca. Ori y los demás volvieron a la película. Algunos de ellos tenían lágrimas en los ojos, pero ninguno de ellos lloraba abiertamente. Al menos, no en estos momentos. Pero, la madre de Bambi todavía no moría.

Thorin estaba a punto de levantarse y volver a su estudio cuando Bilbo le agarró de nuevo el cuello y tiró de él hacia abajo. Con los labios apretados contra su oído, le susurró: "Puedes hacerlo por mí y darme las gracias a más tarde" antes de dejar ir a Thorin. Él volvió a su libro con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Riendo suavemente, Thorin apretó el hombro de Bilbo en un gesto prometedor antes de que él se dirigiera al piso de arriba, agradeciendo a las películas de Disney y la mente inteligente de su amante.

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

**N/T**: Espero que les haya gustado! Estaba continuando con los capítulos 22 y 23 de Una Adición Inesperada y con el 5 de Hogar es Dónde Está Tu Corazón y me encontré con esta historia y la verdad no pude evitar pedir traducirla! Lo que les espera a los "pequeños" cuando lleguen a la parte de la muerte de la mamá de Bambi! Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí! Muchas gracias por los Reviews y nos leemos pronto! =)


End file.
